marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 239
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Mike * Carol Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** and ********* **** ***** ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The woman seeking the aid of the Fantastic Four is the same Aunt Petunia that Ben has been referring to since . * Baxter Building doorman Sergius O'Houlihan was last seen in when the group briefly broke up. He next appears in where he encounters a morose Ben Grimm. * This is the first appearance of Roberta, she next appears in . * Reed is lamenting over Ben's transformation into a previous form that happened . Ben's appearance now resembles his more dinosaur-like appearance that lasted between - as he slowly adopted his more familiar rock-like appearance. Although Reed states that this transformation is permanent, it is reversed by Franklin in . * Following her brief appearance here, Alicia is next seen in where she spends the holidays with Ben. * The uniform that Ben is wearing -- complete with the helmet -- is the exact same uniform he briefly wore in , in that story he almost immediately discarded it, favoring the blue and black trunks that became his trademark outfit. * Some facts about the Inhuman's subplot: ** The battle here is between the Inhumans and the Enclave and Maximus is explained and in . This was an attempt to clear up the plot hole left when Medusa was kidnapped by the Enclave back in . ** Quicksilver appears here following the events of and the flashback in which showed him attending the funeral for Captain Marvel. ** Lockjaw was last seen teleporting Medusa out of Attilan to search for clues pertaining to the mysterious "Air-Quakes" that were plaguing Attilan at the time, as depicted in ** Crystal's previous appearances are the flashbacks in and . Crystal first announced she was pregnant back in . ** This story identifies Quicksilver as a mutant, however per , at this time nobody -- not even Pietro -- is aware that he is not really a mutant. His powers are the product of genetic tampering carried out by the High Evolutionary. He made it so Pietro scan's as a mutant in order to cover up his work. As such, their child is not half mutant-half Inhuman as everyone believes. * Aunt Petunia has not seen again until years later in when she is murdered by the Marques of Death. * Jacob Grimm is next seen in treating both Alicia and Franklin after their run in with Annihilus. * The reference to "Tuesday, November 17th" should be considered topical, as November 17th is not a Tuesday every year. This comic book was published in February 1982; November 17th was a Tuesday in 1981, which is likely the year that the narrator suggested. Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page Fantastic Four Fan Page Letters are published from Kerry Callen, John A. Wilcox, Paul R. Davis, Alice Gordon, Jim Gibney, (No Name Given) and John Sweeney. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}